Sparring Match
by Stormchase
Summary: Summary: Fang and Dylan have a sparring match, fighting over Max, and although Max tries to stop them, they both get severely injured. Will they live? Or will Fang die, just like Angel's prophecy says? Post-Fang-ish. (? Around...)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is my 2nd fanfiction on this site, hope you enjoy it! Again, a one-shot. If you like it, or disliked it in any way, tell me why! I'm open to all sorts of reviews! :) And if you all like it a lot, then I'll expand it into maybe a 3-shot? IDK. Anyways, enjoy! ;)

Summary: Fang and Dylan have a sparring match, fighting over Max, and although Max tries to stop them, they both get severely injured. Will they live? Or will Fang die, just like Angel's prophecy says? Post-Fang-ish. (? Around...)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is recognizable to you. All properties and whatnot belong to their owners, such as MR and characters belong to James Patterson.

_Fang_

I stared at Dylan. I had thought it was impossible to hate anyone as much as I hated him, but believe it or not, I hated him more than the whitecoats. Okay, maybe not more than the whitecoats, but about equal. He wanted to take Max away from me, just because of his stupid programming by Dr. Hans. He HAD to love Max? Pfft. Please. Don't be ridiculous. Max and I truly did love each other, and we knew each other almost by heart, after living and running for more than 13-14 years. Dylan? Max had known him for what, about a year? Well, then, Dylan had 12-13 years to go before he could catch up to me.

Dylan seemed to know that he was being shrewdly stared at by me. He sighed, putting his hand on Max's shoulder once, which she vehemently protested against. That's my girl. The Max we all knew. He came over to me and asked me, point blank,

"What do you want?" His eyes always gave too much away. They were filled with anger, and pain. I almost actually felt sorry for the guy. Almost, but not quite. He was supposedly programmed to love a girl he had almost never met before, yet she didn't want him. But then, I shook my head. That was a good thing, right? That Max loved me more than Dylan. Yep, that was surely a good thing.

"To settle this. Between you and me, outside." I said, calmly, standing up, facing him. We were about the same height. We stared each other down for a moment, then Dylan nodded. He already knew what I was talking about. Meanwhile, Max looked worriedly over at Dylan and I, then decided it was a guy thing, to be settled and done with quickly. She continued chattering to Angel and Nudge, a rare thing, because I didn't think she liked talking about fashion, which was what it seemed like they were talking about.

"About Max, right? Basically to show who is alpha male in the house?" Dylan asked, when we were outside, in the backyard of Mrs. Martinez's place. I nodded, not saying anything more.

"Look, Fang. I love Max, because I was programmed to. I have to. Meanwhile, you, you jerk, think you can waltz back in here, and ruin her life again? She'll rise higher, then crash down so much further if you leave again, or die." Dylan dared to say, all in one breath. He was really pushing it now. As much as I was against hurting people close to Max, the thought of this pushover really truly being close to Max, was...unthinkable. Nevertheless, he was really pushing it right now, and was just asking to get his ass kicked.

"Dylan. I have been with Max for 13 years, running, almost dying all the time, and you think, you seriously think that she will accept you? You've only lived as the experiment for what, 2-3 years? 12 years to catch up on, buddy!" I broke my calm veneer for a moment, raising my voice a little. Max looked over again, concern written on her face, then decided against it. This would be between Dylan and I.

"Fang. Just leave." Dylan told me. The little damn jerk! Max was MINE, and he couldn't take her away from me. We had been through too much for her to be taken from me like this. In reply, I set up a defensive position. Dylan sighed, and got into a defensive position as well. Before he could prepare, I launched a volley of side kicks to bring him down, but of course, he blocked them. During the last couple kicks in the volley, I brought my fist up and slammed him in the jaw. He winced, swallowing hard. In the house, I heard Angel, Nudge, Max, Iggy, and Gazzy rush outside to see what was going on.

"Oh, my stars!" Nudge exclaimed, looking at our already battered faces. Angel concentrated for a moment, then her face broke into understanding. She pulled at Max's sleeve, and whispered in her ear. I was distracted for a second, where Dylan found an opening. He grabbed my wrists, and started hurling me around. Damn, he was flipping strong. Max gasped in horror as I was bodily lifted from my feet, my back finally colliding with a tree.

"DYLAN!" Max screamed at him. She marched over to him, where he was panting slightly, and his face was bruised. She punched him in the face, then did a roundhouse kick right to the stomach.

"After I thought you had changed. You...How could you do this to Fang!" I heard her, as though from a distance. I saw figures running toward me. Max reached me first. She hugged me tightly, and I winced. The rest of the flock got here, and they surrounded me.

"Fang? Are you all right, bro? Did Dylan hurt you badly?" I heard Iggy and Gazzy say. Nudge helped me to my feet, and Angel looked at me sadly. I heard Max whisper under her breath,

"He'd better not be hurt much, or Dylan is out of the flock..." She muttered, sharply glancing at Dylan. He whistled smoothly, the jerk that he was, then came over to me.

"I mean what I said, Fang. Leave, or I'll be forced to kill you. I love Max, and I'd do anything for her, except give her to you." Dylan whispered, in ears that only I could hear. Well, Max could hear as well. As well as Angel, who could read the minds, so that worked.

"Dylan. Get. Out. Of. The. FLOCK!" Max yelled at him, so harshly, poking his chest with every word. Dylan looked hurt beyond imagination, then flew off, screaming. Well, so much for a calm retreat. The wimp. That was the last thing I saw, as my vision started to blacken around the edges. Angel looked suddenly alarmed, and thought to me, 'Fang, stay conscious! Fang! FANG! Fang?' She asked, trying to jolt me awake. I tried, I really did. But the last thing I heard was Max running over to me, and crying. Her tears webbed my face, running down. She was crouched over me, my head on her shoulder. That was the last, and my body gave out. I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so I've decided to expand this in to a possible 3-shot, maybe more, depending on reviews...I hope Max and Dylan were not too OOC, as well as Fang. But anyways...Here is the next chapter! And a shoutout to BirdGirl13 for the comment! Thanks! :) I am SO sorry this was SO short, but I promise, the 3rd chapter is going to be pretty long! :) And stay tuned, for a long novel coming soon! :)

Summary: Fang and Dylan have a sparring match, fighting over Max, and although Max tries to stop them, they both get severely injured. Will they live? Or will Fang die, just like Angel's prophecy says? Post-Fang-ish. (? Around...)

_Fang_

The last thing I remembered was just some blackish haze. Seriously, I knew I had too many energy drinks that day...Then I remembered the fight. Between Dylan and I. I growled at who I thought was him, leaning over me. Too late, I realized I was staring at Iggy.

"Dude, if you didn't want me to bring you breakfast, you should have asked!" Iggy frowned, and took off the table in front of my bed.

"Sorry, Iggs. Thought you were Dylan for a sec." I said, sitting up groggily. That was when I noticed another presence beside me. Max. She was looking at me worriedly, sitting at my bedside table. Her hair glowed in the morning sunlight, streaming through the window. Wait a second, what was I even thinking? I never thought about HAIR...Jesus, I must be getting old...at a young age...What a scary thought!

"Fang, are you all right? You had some serious injuries..." Max leaned over, and we could practically share breaths. Iggy stood there in uncomfortable silence, holding my breakfast tray.

"Sorry, Iggy, yeah, breakfast is great! Just leave it there, I'll eat it." I said, gesturing weakly to the table at the foot of my bed. Iggy nodded, then, clearing his throat, left.

"That idiotic jerk..." Max grumbled, but I shushed her, putting my finger to her lips. She was talking about Dylan, of course.

"Come on, Max. My head is pounding...Give me a little silence..Please?" I asked softly, whispering. My head really was pounding. I must have hit the tree harder than I thought.

"Sorry. I'll keep quiet" Was all she said, in a whisper, riding on a breath. The space between us was growing closer, or was it just me? Suddenly, her lips were on mine, kissing me fiercely. I was to say, shocked. Definitely, because one of our last kisses, (Started by moi, by the way,) in the desert, she had run away. Well, flown away, but you get the point. This was a rare side of Max that hardly was shown. Always she had to be the strong, confident leader, but she was vulnerable now. That was when I truly loved that she had rejected Dylan, and he was finally gone.


	3. Chapter 3

So, sorry the 2nd chapter was SO short, but I just felt like it had to end there! But don't worry, Chapter 3 is going to be long, so enjoy! :) And if you like it, or don't like it, review! Tell me how it was for you! :)

Summary: Fang and Dylan have a sparring match, fighting over Max, and although Max tries to stop them, they both get severely injured. Will they live? Or will Fang die, just like Angel's prophecy says? Post-Fang-ish. (? Around...)

Disclaimer: All things MR or recognizable objects, characters, or people do not belong to me. They belong to respective owners! :)

_Fang_

I was in the light of heaven. As my mind drifted, before completely occupying myself with Max, I thought, 'Well, I wonder if I'd fit in with heaven. My wings are too black, aren't they?' in a rare moment of wit. Then, we became one. Just being there, being with my true soul mate, Max, was completely and utterly satisfying. We held the kiss for a long time, right until I heard a scream from downstairs. It was Angel.

"Max! Fang! Come QUICK!" She yelled, and we immediately jumped into action. We charged down the stairs, expecting to find Erasers, or Flyboys, or maybe on occasion, Iggy tripping over a cable wire, but no. What I saw next made me growl and clench my fists. Behind me, Max turned red as a tomato as she saw who was sprawled, panting, on the carpet.

"DYLAN!" We both yelled at the same time, as Dylan came into view. He wasn't his usual supermodel gorgeous, though. He was battered, bruised, and he had lost his shoes somehow. His feet were cut up and bleeding profusely, and were puffed up from infection. He was sweating, implying he had a high fever. I don't know exactly how that would work with us bird kid immunities, but I didn't really care, nor want to find out.

"Max! Fang! Stop!" Angel cried, right before we were about to come and beat Dylan up for daring to show his supermodel face back here. She must have read in our mind what we were about to do. Namely, beat Dylan up some more.

"Max, Fang. I know you two are angry. Fang, you especially. But Dylan needs help. He's really sick and injured, and he was just so lost and confused. And you said, Max, that we don't leave people like us behind." Angel said, waving her hand at Dylan, explaining gently.

Max was indeed furious. That was evident. Especially since Angel had thrown her own words back in her face. But then, surprisingly, she calmed down.

"All right. Let's get Dylan to his room. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, find Mrs. Martinez. And Angel, you come with me. Fang, go out and get some medicine." She said, in a no-nonsense tone. Knowing Max better than to argue, I reluctantly grabbed a credit card, and headed out.

Basically, at the store, I angrily grabbed as many medicines as possible, not really knowing which to buy. While I was doing this, I was cursing and growling under my breath, causing a lot of people to look at me funny. They avoided me as much as possible. Well, I didn't really care.

I flew out over the clouds, feeling the fresh breeze in my face, and tried not to think about Dylan. But I couldn't help it. That bastard, daring to show his face again, in front of me, when he had almost broken my back.

Before I knew it, I was back at the house, where Max was waiting for me. She looked angry. Not at me, but at Dylan. She grabbed the bag of medicines I had held out for her, then stormed into the house. I heard Angel trying to calm Dylan down, as he called for Max.

"Max! We need to talk!" He said, before collapsing, huffing onto the bed. Max and I entered silently, and I put an arm around her waist, supportively. Max usually shied away from such romantic gestures, but this time, I got lucky. She needed support, and that was pretty rare.

"Dylan, you don't get a second chance. Not after this. You beat Fang up, and that's unforgiveable. I thought, once, you and I had something, especially when Fang left me, but he's back now. He won't ever leave me again. And if you think that that something is still there between us, it is LONG gone. So don't bother waiting and hoping for me, because I'm done with you. You messed it up between us, and now all we can be now is tolerable to each other." Max finished, letting out a breath. I silently congratulated her for such strong words. Meanwhile, Dylan looked at her in shock, then turned to me, anger coating his face.

"Fang. We will forever be enemies, fighting for Max, but I will never give up, do you understand me? I won't back down. Ever." Dylan said, looking fiercely at me and the rest of the flock. The flock, meanwhile, was silent. That was probably a first. Even motor mouth Nudge was quiet, and Angel too.

"Don't you get it? Max will never love you. How many damn times does it take before you get it in your stupid skull?" I hissed, unfurling my wings and drawing them protectively around the flock and Max.

"She and I have known each other for 14 years. You have known her for what, less than 1 year? How can you think something went between you? When I..left, you were there for her, comforting her. She needed that, because she still loved me. She couldn't bear to think I had just gone. That's why she turned to you for comfort, you idiot!" I said, and the flock was shocked. They had almost never heard me say as much in one breath in...forever.

"Dylan. As soon as you're all fixed up, and healed, you're out of here. Do you understand me?" Max said, deadly calm in her voice.

"Max, fine. I'll do what you want. But I'll lead the whitecoats to the flock. This is an ultimatum. If you make me leave, I swear I'll make the whitecoats come here." Dylan threatened, a pathetic tone in his voice. He wasn't good at making threats, I saw.

"Dylan, if you EVER bring those whitecoats to us, you will be sorry. You'll experience what the wrath of Max truly is. And I will, then, kill you." Max said, her calm breaking slightly, turning into someone that could make another's life total hell.

Dylan looked down at his feet. He was completely healed, of course, given his fast regeneration speed, and there was no trace of fever now.

"Fine. I'm going." Dylan whispered, under his breath, then leapt up suddenly, smashed the window open, and flew out the veranda. You could hear his screaming from a mile away as he flew, in zigzag patterns down the street.

There was a long minute of silence as we watched him go, looking at the broken glass. Then Iggy, being Iggy, broke the silence with,

"Well, I can't see, but I could definitely feel the testosterone building!" The rest of the flock just stared at him for a moment, then burst out into kind of nervous chuckles. Eventually, with Dylan gone, we burst out laughing. Max and I looked at each other, affectionately, while we watched Nudge and Angel try to convince Gazzy to eat a chili pepper, and Iggy whistling as he made some of his famous sponge cake in the kitchen. All was well, and peaceful.

My mind relaxed for a moment, then remembered what Dylan had said. Well, that didn't matter now. He was gone. And if he ever came back, he would pay. So definitely pay. With his life.

On that happy note, Max and I drew closer to each other, then kissed each other lightly. It was heaven once again, only broken by Angel's thoughts projecting into our mind. We broke apart, staring at Angel. She was looking at us, and she was smiling.

"Well, our mind reader definitely approves. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Max asked me, grinning.

"Oh, I don't know. Could be either way..." I said, then leaned down and kissed her again.

"Guys, keep it PG here! There are kids, too!" Iggy shouted from the kitchen. How he knew, I had absolutely no idea. Whatever. I didn't really care. With Dylan gone, I felt lighter, and happier somehow. I would never leave Max, ever again. My life was perfect here.

And...The END! Sorry for you Mylan fans, this is a FAX story, with not too much Fax, but just enough, I hope. Tell me how it was! I hope you guys enjoy it, and tell me what is wrong with it! :) I appreciate all reviews! :) Thank you to all reviewers for commenting...:)


End file.
